Starfire
S T A R F I R E ----- Starfire belongs to Frosty, please ask before using him. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. oof this is going through a huge redo A P P E A R A N C E ----- While taking a leisurely stroll through the streets of Hikari, you might just stumble upon this little dragon, maybe silently humming a tune to himself. He keeps a low profile, maybe shyly waving back to you and smiling if you do make eye contact with him, but you have no idea that you've just met Starfire - someone who might just be the one who's behind some of the tunes you hear on a daily basis. He's an obvious hybrid - but only to those who pay attention. Starfire is small - much smaller than any normal NightWing would be, and it's difficult to consider him one, with his thin, wiry body shape. He isn't muscular, mainly due to him adopting a lifestyle that constantly meant staying indoors. He does not look intimidating in the slightest, in fact, Starfire almost constantly radiates a playful, friendly vibe. Starfire's smooth scales are a soft shade of purple, something he's likely to have inherited from his RainWing genes. He lacks the frill a typical RainWing has, but otherwise, his coloration seems to show that he's part of the tribe. A light icy blue colors his underbelly, and the row of round-tipped spines on his back are pastel pink. These combination of colors make him look rather radiant. A pair of curved, grayish-pink with hints of magenta horns sit on top of his head. He lacks the RainWing prehensile tail - instead, his has a special, triangular shaped scale occupying the space at the tip of the tail. All of his claws are strangely a light, dusty pink, a very pale shade that can be mistaken as white when viewed from certain angles. The color of his eyes add a pleasing touch to the rest of his body - being a vibrant, lush, forest green. Starfire looks like quite the nice guy, even to strangers, and it's evident that he likes to bring happiness, since he most often walks with a smile on his face . However, sometimes, you might just catch a moment when his expression turns nervous, and he carries himself in a way where he's unsure of himself, something caused my a few unpleasant memories. P E R S O N A L I T Y ----- text H I S T O R Y ----- text A B I L I T I E S ----- text W E A K N E S S E S ----- text R E L A T I O N S H I P S ----- text T R I V I A ----- * text G A L L E R Y ----- text Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other)